


A demon as neighbour

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Demon Byun Baekhyun, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, EXO - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Nerd Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol Smut, Rimming, Sex, Student Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, chanbaekau, chanbaekfantasy, chanbaeksmut, eating ass, exoau, exosmut, inkubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is a soft hearted student who loves animals and books. Baekhyun is an inkubus, a sex demon. They are neighbours and Chanyeol is tired of sleepless nights because of the moans he can hear. What if one day he will be the one moaning under Baekhyun's touch?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo but as i'll always do with my tweet fic i'm posting it also here. Please if you have twitter follow me, i always post new content ;)
> 
> p.s: english is not my first language so i'm sorry for my mistakes

“ Here we go again”sighed Chanyeol in his bed.  
Just when he was going to sleep, after a very tiring day of lessons at university, the noises from the near apartment began.  
It all started a month ago.  
When Chanyeol decided to study at university, to be nearer it and also to finally be more independent, found himself a little apartment in a cheap block of flats. It was perfect for him, it was just ten minutes from the university.  
After lessons, when he wasn’t too tired or he didn’t need to work at the local dog shelter as volunteer, he spent evening reading a book, in his silent apartment.  
Then the new neighbor arrived.  
His name was Baekhyun, he lived in the flat near his, he was handsome, mysterious and he had a great sexual life. That was all he knew about him.  
The first time he saw him he immediately thought that there was something in him that scared him but at the same time fascinated him. He was beautiful, not just beautiful, he was perfect.  
Glowing skin, grey dyed hair, perfect body.  
He rarely met him and those few time he tried to start a conversation with him, but it seemed that Baekhyun wasn’t a chatty type.  
How did he know that Baekhyun had an amazing sexual life? He heard it, every night. Sometimes not only at night.  
Walls where thin and those persons, boys and girls, screamed a lot.  
The first time he just didn’t care, it was normal for such an handsome guy to have all that fun. Actually he was quite envious, at least he had a sexual life, that he hadn’t, because he hadn’t the time.  
But then that became a habit. Every time he fell asleep, or better, he tried to fall asleep, those moans where his soundtrack.  
Sometime in the morning, when he left for going to university, he met Baekhyun’s partners while they were leaving his apartment. They looked exhausted, and after all those screams he wasn’t surprised.  
He had always wanted to talk to him, but he had no idea what to say: hey Baekhyun, I’m your neighbor, could you please tell to the people you fuck to be more quite? Thank you!  
He laughed just thinking about it.  
But he needed to sleep. Important exams were coming, he needed to study a lot, that meant that he needed to be relaxed and to sleep, a lot.  
“ I will talk to him tomorrow” he said to himself before finally falling asleep. 

It was afternoon, his lessons for that day were over and week end was coming, even if he was going to spend it studying.  
He was opening his door when Baekhyun appeared.  
He was wearing black leather pants and an unbuttoned shirt.  
“ do you need something?”  
He realized he was staring at him just when he talked to him.  
“no sorry!”  
Baekhyun was closing the door behind him when Chanyeol stopped him  
“ no wait”  
The other looked curios at him.  
“ can I talk to you?”  
“if you really need to, come in”  
Baekhyun’s apartment was small like his, but it looked bigger because it was empty.  
Just a table, few chairs, a bed. All that there, together.  
Baekhyun saw that he was looking around curiously:” I just bought the essential, so take a sit, wherever you want. Just know that the bed might be dirty, I still have to clean it, after yesterday night. Unless you like that kind of things”  
Chanyeol had never blushed that violently in his entire life  
Bakhyun was probably enjoying it, since his smirked.  
“I-i stay here, don’t need to sit, thank you”  
“ so?”  
“i…well, I don’t really know how to say it but, you know walls here are thin”  
“ so?”  
“ so I can hear every noise”  
“ so?”  
“ so…I can hear when you have...guests”  
Baekhyun laughed.  
“ well, I know how to make them scream. So, where is the problem? Do you want to join too? Is that?”  
“ what?”  
Baekhyun laughed again.  
“ Don’t worry, I was kidding. Maybe.”  
“ well I was wondering if you can….be more quite”  
Baekhyun looked at him.  
Few seconds later he was right in front of him. Even if Chanyeol was much taller he felt small under that gaze, he felt like a prey.  
“ I will try to tell that to my guests, but I can’t assure you anything…wait your name?”  
“ c-chayeol”  
“ chanyeol”  
The way he said his name. How could someone be that sexy just saying a name?  
“ you know, when someone is fucking you good, as I do, it’s not easy to be quite, do you know what I’m talking about? Or maybe no one had ever fucked you good?”  
“I-i….”  
Baekhyun was now near him, so near that he could feel his hot breath.  
“ oh, maybe no one has ever fucked you at all, am I right?”  
Chanyeol wanted to run away.  
Not even his friends knew that he was virgin.  
He did things, with both girls and boys, but he had never had sex.  
“I better go”  
“ well, Chanyeol, If you want to have fun, you know where to find me” he said winking at him. 

What the hell happened? He asked himself once in his apartment.  
He needed to take a cold shower.  
Did Baekhyun really ask him to have sex with him?  
No, he was just kidding. He was one on those boys who liked to make sexual jokes.  
He had to admit a thing. He had never felt like that, like a sort of prey.  
He had to admit that he liked that. He liked feeling powerless in front of Baekhyun.  
A part of him was sure that if would have stayed there a little more he probably would have let Baekhyun fuck him on that dirty bed.  
“ what the fuck Chanyeol!” he said to himself.  
But that was the truth.  
He needed to forget that episode, to forget Baekhyun.  
But later that night Baehyun made that impossible, because the moans were back.  
“ seriously?”  
He wasn’t that disappointed.  
He wasn’t even surprised that the moans were louder than usual.  
He was playing with him.  
And he was losing. He realized he was losing the moment when his hand was inside his pants and he was stroking his hard dick.  
The louder where the moans the faster he stroked his dick, while touching with the other hand his nipples.  
But he needed more.  
He needed to be fucked.  
He needed to be fucked by Baekhyun, his body wanted that.  
That thought made him come.  
“ I hate him” he whispered, while cleaning himself up.  
He was doomed.


	2. Chapter two

The following morning he was leaving to go to buy the lunch, since he forgot that his fridge was completely empty, and he saw not one, but two persons leaving Baekhyun’s apartment. At the door there was Baekhyun himself, who was saying goodbye to his guests, a boy and a girl who, as all the people he saw leaving that apartment in the morning, they looked exhausted.   
Baekhyun was wearing just underwear and Chanyeol’s mouth was dry.   
He wasn’t too muscled, and Chanyeol liked that body. He was perfect. Milky and smooth.   
He wanted to touch him, to kiss him.   
To taste him.   
“ Park Chanyeol what are you thinking?” he thought.   
“ like what you see Chanyeol?” asked with a smirk Baekhyun   
The boy and the girl laughed.   
He blushed, it seemed that blushing was inevitable when he was near Baekhyun, and he left. 

Studying that day was not easy. He was tired.   
He thought about the night before when he touched himself.   
What was happening to him?   
He had never felt like that, but Baekhyun made him weak. Too weak.   
At the end he gave up on his university books and started to read one of his fantasy books.   
It was about nine when he heard some voices from the stairs.   
That meant that Baekhyun had guests again.   
That also meant another sleepless night   
“ oh no, not again”   
He couldn’t stand that situation anymore.   
With his oversize sweater, he put his book down and he rushed to open the door.   
In front of his apartment Baekhyun just opened the door to a boy.   
“ Chanyeol, hello”  
“ send him away”   
Baekhyun looked at him.   
“ if he wants to join us it’s ok, he’s pretty” said the boy   
“ Chanyeol do you want to join us?”  
“ what? No. Send him away, It’s useless to ask you to fuck him without being too noisy, so please just for today send him away”   
“ why should I do that? For you?”   
“ Please. Baekhyun”   
He was staring at him in the eyes.  
“ no sorry”  
Really? ok, if he wanted to behave like that, Chanyeol didn’t want to lose this time.   
“ I see well, be careful, you” he said looking at the boy: “ be sure that the bed is clean and that he wears a condom”   
“ why?”   
“ you have no idea how many people slept in that bed, with him. I did it too and I know that it doesn’t seem, but…”  
“ but what?” asked worried the boy  
“ I’m sick”  
“ sick? What do you mean?”  
“ it’s his fault”  
“ what are you doing Chanyeol?’” asked Baekhyun   
“ I’m just warning this boy, I don’t want him to end up like me”   
“ i…listen, this is weird, It’s better if I go, sorry” said the boy before leaving them.   
Chanyeol smiled, he won.   
“ you have no idea of what you’ve just did” said Baekhyun angrily   
“ I know what I have done. I won a quite evening”  
“ you stupid human!”  
“ excuse me how did you call me?”   
“ a stupid human, as all humans. You’re just good to be fucked”   
“ you’re so…rude”  
“ no Chanyeol, I‘m a demon”   
Chanyeol laughed.   
“ was that a metaphor about your sex abilities? A sex demon?”   
But Baekhyun wasn’t laughing. He was looking at him, in a way that scared him. But also excited him.   
The boy walked toward him, for a minute Chanyeol thought that he was going to punch him, but he just grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his apartment.   
“ what are you doing?”  
“ do you think this is a joke? You have no idea of what you’ve done”  
“ are you seriously being so dramatic for sex? Are you a nymphomaniac?”  
“ that for me is not just sex. It’s how I live, it’s my food. You’ve just made my dinner run away”  
He wanted to laugh, but something in the way Baekhyun talked, and from his look, made him understand that, even if it seemed ridiculous, he was serious.   
“ I don’t understand”   
“ you can’t understand”  
“ try me”   
Baekhyun looked at him. He was studying him and he felt naked under that gaze.   
“ well why not. I mean, if you tell it to others no one will ever believe you so….i’m a demon”  
“ you’ve already said that”  
“ no Chanyeol, I’m a real demon, I’m not human”   
“demons don’t e-“”  
“exist? You wish that. Are you a Christian Chanyeol?”  
“ not really, but I believe that there is something”  
“ well, then believe that exists something good and also something bad…demons exist”  
“ok”  
“ ok?”  
“ let’s say that I believe you. I know that there are different kind of demons, which one are you?”   
He didn’t believe that he was a demon, obviously. It was too absurd.   
But he also knew that there was something, something that he couldn’t understand.   
“ I’m a inkubus”  
“ a sex demon?”  
“ do you know what an inkubus is?”  
“I read”  
“ yes I’m a sex demon. I fuck humans, I feed on them while having sex”  
He really knew that it was too absurd. But those absurdities explained lot of things.   
It explained the fact that Baekhyun had sex every night. It explained why those people looked so exhausted in the morning as if someone sucked all their energy.   
“ aren’t you scared?” asked Baekhyun  
“ I don’t know”  
“ what do you mean you don’t know?”  
“ yes and no. No because demons don’t exist, but yes because you scare me, I can feel there is something”   
Silence.   
A silence broke just by Chanyeol’s heart, that was beating fast. But what for?   
“ I go, now”   
Baekhyun blocked him, placing himself between Chanyeol and the door.   
“ where do you think to go? I tell you again, you made my dinner run away”   
“ let me go, Baekhyun”   
He didn’t know how he could talk like that, when he was actually scared, but he just wanted to go back to his apartment, to his book.   
“ No. Now you go to find me someone else to fuck…unless”   
Chanyeol shivered.   
“ unless what?”   
“ unless you want to be my dinner”.   
He was ashamed of himself for that, but at those words, Chanyeol felt his dick twitching.   
Baekhyun laughed.   
“ I can smell it, you know?”   
“ what?”   
“ human’s emotions. I can smell your fear, but also your thirst. I can smell that you want to be fucked, Chanyeol”   
“ you’re crazy, let me go”   
“ I’m losing my patience with you human”  
“me too, Baekhyun”   
Suddenly Baekhyun pushed him against the door and looked him in the eyes.   
Chanyeol almost screamed.   
Baekhyun’s eyes were completely dark.   
“ I’m not kidding, do you think this is a game, human? Have you idea of what happens when an inkubus doesn’t eat?”   
“ your eyes” said shivering Chanyeol   
“ yes, my eyes Chanyeol. If I don’t eat my demon nature will explode, that means that my dark eyes will be the last of your problems”   
Baekhyun was a demon. It wasn’t a nightmare, or one of his beloved books.   
A real demon was there in front of him.   
His neighbor Baekhyun was a sex demon.   
He was scared to death, but.   
But he was excited and curious.   
“ you know, I’m surprised that you haven’t screamed yet, or fainted”   
Baekhyun was staring at him. He was devouring him with his eyes.   
“ you’re interesting Chanyeol, and I’ve never thought that a human is interesting. I almost…like you” he said with a smirk.   
They stayed like that, looking at each other in the eyes, in silence.   
After few minutes Baekhyun took a step back.   
“ go”  
“ what?”  
“ just go Chanyeol, before I change my mind. Go now”  
“ but I thought…”  
“ go, don’t argue with an hungry demon, I will hunt a new dinner”  
Chanyeol wanted to ask why he changed his mind, but he knew that he had go, so he quickly left that apartment and run to his.   
Once he closed his door behind him he sat on the cold floor.   
He couldn’t believe at what happened.   
He was sure that Baekhyun was going to kill him or to fuck him.   
And he was kind of disappointed that the second thing didn’t happen.   
For Baekhyun sex was just a way to eat, he remembered to have read things about inkubus.   
They sucked people’s energy during sex, they usually didn’t kill humans, but it could happen.   
So why did Baekhyun send him away?   
Was it because he found him interesting?   
He was sure about a thing.   
He wanted it.   
He had never wanted something that bad as being fucked by Baekhyun, even if he knew what that meant.   
“ you’re a crazy motherfucker Park Chanyeol” he said to himself, aloud, before standing up and leaving his apartment, again.   
So there he was, knocking at Baekhyun’s door. The door of an inkubus, a demon.


	3. The end

“ what the fuck Chanyeol? Are you crazy?I told you to...what the fuck are you doing?” asked surprised Baekhyun when Chanyeol entered his apartment.   
“ it’s my fault if that boy, your dinner, run away, and I know that starving is not good, especially for a sex demon, so eat me”   
Baekhyun laughed  
“ you’re crazy. This is not just sex”   
“ I know”  
“ if you’re that desperate to be fucked, go find a human”  
“ but I want you”   
Baekhyun approached him, he put a hand under his chin.  
“ are you stupid? Why do you think I sent you away earlier? “  
“ tell me”  
Baekhyun was slowing pushing him near the bed, step after step.   
“ I hate the way you make me feel Chanyeol. I’m a demon, I don’t know why I care about you. But you, you’re different and I hate it because I have never wanted a human like this”  
“ then take me”   
Baekhyun pushed him on the bed, now Chanyeol was sat on the edge of it.   
“ you’re really stupid, it’s not going to be just me fucking your pretty ass, I will suck your energy “   
“ but you won’t kill me, right?”   
“ I have never killed a human”   
“ good, so, fuck me Baekhyun”   
“ I give you another chance to think better about what are you doing, leave”   
Chanyeol answered by taking his shirt off.   
“ ok, I warned you, remember that”   
Baekhyun jumped on him, starting to kiss him.   
It was a rough kiss, so rough that Chanyeol tasted blood in his mouth.   
“ you stupid fucking human” whispered Baekhyun while starting to touch him everywhere.   
Chanyeol had never been touched like that.   
He could feel the lust, the desperation, the hunger. He loved that.   
Baekhyun was kissing him, while his hand was stroking his clothed dick.   
“ so thirsty, you can’t wait, am I right?”   
Chanyeol just moaned.   
He needed it. He just felt empty and wanted Baekhyun to fill him.   
“ do you want to be a good boy for me Chanyeol?”   
He nodded. God he was so desperate, he was ashamed of himself. But he was ready to do everything Baekhyun wanted.   
“ good. take off this pants, I want you naked ok?”   
Chanyeol had never had problems with nudity, he was pretty confident with his body, but no one had ever looked at him as Baekhyun.   
“ so perfect”  
Baekhyun started to take his clothes off too.   
“ close that mouth human, before I fuck that too” he said with a smirk.   
“ now, hand and knees, let me see how beautiful is my dinner tonight, ok?” 

Chanyeol’s shy side made him blush but he was so needy that he didn’t waste time.   
And so Baekhyun. The demon immediately put his hands on his ass, spreading his ass cheeks.   
“ Baekhyun!” he exclaimed shyly  
“ what? Are you shy now? You should see yourself, you want it so much, you need to be fucked Chanyeol, you body wants it, it wants something inside you, now”  
Listening to Baekhyun describing how his body was reacting to him, made him hornier.   
“ you told me that I can eat you, so I will enjoy my meal, now”   
Chanyeol wasn’t new to oral sex. But no one had ever eaten his ass.   
When he heard his own moan that he let out as soon as he felt Baekhyun’s tongue there he didn’t even recognize himself.   
It felt so good. Baekhyun was so good with his tongue.  
Without realizing it he started to move his ass against Baekhyun’s face. He wanted more.   
Instead of giving him more Baekhyun stopped.   
He whined.   
“ why did you stop?”   
“ easy boy, I’m not done with you, I’ve just started”   
He turned his face and saw that Baekhyun was opening a bottle of lube.   
“ Usually I don’t…but, you know Chanyeol I’m a demon, but not a monster, even if this makes no sense. This is your first time, you’re going to feed me, but the more the sex is good, the better I eat, so I do this for me and…for you too, I don’t want to hurt you, ok?”  
Chanyeol nodded.   
Was a demon caring about him?  
He felt something wet near his clenching hole, but this time it wasn’t a tongue. Baekhyun was spreading some lube.   
Then he felt something at his entrance. It burnt.   
It wasn’t like the tongue, it was bigger.   
“ are you ok?”   
Chanyeol nodded.   
Yes it hurt, but it also felt so good. It felt right.   
Then Baekhyun thrusted in him, leaving him breathless. He could feel tears on his face.   
“ oh fuck” he screamed.   
“ sorry, it’s ok, everything it’s ok, you’ll be ok, sorry, I needed to, I‘m so hungry and your hole, shit chanyeol, you’re so tight, it feels too good”   
The burning was leaving place to the pleasure.  
“ now I move, ok?”   
It was strange to feel something in him.   
Baekhyun started to thrust harder and faster.   
“ look at my human, how much do you like it?”   
Chanyeol moaned  
“ tell me it human”   
“ a lot…oh shit, please”   
Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and thrusted in him so hard that the boy lost his balance and fell with his face on the mattress, while Baekhyun kept pounding merciless in him.   
He felt so good. But so tired.   
Thrust after thrust Baekhyun kept hitting his prostate and the orgasm was near, but Chanyeol could also feel his energy leaving him.   
“ Resist Chanyeol, we’re almost there” whispered Baekhyun, with a last, deep, thrust, making Chanyeol come and collapse on the bed, with the demon over him.   
They stayed like that in silence, for few minutes   
“ are you dead?” asked laughing Baekhyun   
“ I don’t know, is this hell or heaven?”   
“ probably hell. Are you ok?”   
Baekhyun stood up from the bed and came back with some towels.   
“ I’m so exhausted”   
“ I know, here, clean yourself. You’re a mess”   
“ can I sleep here? I can’t walk”   
He saw the demon smiling.   
“ Baekhyun?”   
“ what?”   
“ can you come here, with me?”   
“ Chanyeol, i’m a sex demon, I just fuck humans, I don’t cuddle after sex” but while saying that he joined him on the bed.   
“ are you still hungry?”   
“ no, I ate good and a lot”   
“ glad to hear that” he said yawning: “ so…”   
“ aren’t you tired?”  
“ yes, but I want to talk to you before falling asleep. Anyway, so…tomorrow night, there will be someone else in this bed”   
“ I have to eat Chanyeol, I’m an...”  
“ Inkubus, yes, I know, I saw and felt it”  
Silence.   
Then Baekhyun suddenly kissed him, it was a soft kiss.   
“ sleep now”   
“ one more thing. Can I be your dinner even tomorrow?”   
“ Chanyeol, it doesn’t work like that. I change partner every time because if I keep eating from the same human it could be dangerous”   
“ ah”   
Knowing that didn’t surprise him but it hurt. He felt a stupid because he knew that it was just sex, well that was just a good fuck, the first for him, but for Baekhyun it was just a meal.   
“ ah Chanyeol what are you doing to me? Let’s talk about that tomorrow, ok? “  
“ about me being your forever meal?”   
Baekhyun laughed   
“ yes, now sleep”  
He fell asleep, between the arms of a demon.


End file.
